Nunca es tarde para amar
by Shingryu Inazuma
Summary: Es bueno amar a alguien pero aun mejor es poder decirselo a tiempo. Mi segundo fic! One shot. Hermione x Draco. Dejen reviews


_Hola!soy Shingryu... otra vez, cof cof, en fin. Aqui he regresado finalmente con otro One shot. Es completamente un Hermione x Draco, asi que sigan leyendo aun cuando no lo parezca._

**_Disclamer_**: Si Harry Potter y sus personajes fueran míos... por el bien de los lectores menores lo dejo ahi.

**_Dedicatoria_**: Este one shot es solo para ti mi muy adorado **_Seto Kaiba _**que me conseguiste (quien sabe de donde) esa espectacular foto que tanto estaba buscando! y ademas la traducción de la canción **_Friends de Soul Hunter_**! Sos el mejor, se que no necesitas que te lo diga, pero bueh, te subo el ego igual.

Bueno, ahora si, el fic...

_**Nunca es tarde para amar**_

_Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma_

Él esta llorando, vacía su alma, alguna vez repleta de amor. Llora con una angustia que lastima. llora su adiós como la luna llora al sol. Su ausencia le duele muy profundo, su pecho recibe el último castigo de amor. La ultima herida.

_Siento caerse el mundo, y el enojo me invade por que aun asi no puedo morirme. Estás con él, amándolo como yo a ti, solo que tu tienes su cuerpo y yo tengo tu ausencia a flor de piel, lastimando cada momento. Quiero olvidarte, y me consuela el hecho de que a veces lo consigo, aunque esos instantes que desaparecen de mi cabeza duran menos que tu mirada en mis ojos. Lucho contra la certeza de que no volverás de corazón, pero tal vez sí lo hagas con tu cuerpo. Es probable que algun dia vuelva a besarte, por que es una deuda que tengo pendiente conmigo mismo. Y tus labios tendrán un sabor diferente, ya no habrá pasión en ellos. Tu calor es solo de él, y aunque me incendies con tus caricias, se que el fuego nunca llegará a rozarte la piel. Se acerca el momentoen que debo renaudar mi vida, y pienso que he logrado reunir las fuerzas suficientes como para poder seguir. Tus recuerdos perdurarán mucho tiempo, no tengo dudas, pero el sol vuelve a salir siempre despues de la tormenta._

_Entonces, asi debo mentalizar mi corazón, convenciendome de que seguramente alguien que no seas tú llegará para enamorarme, y esta vez sí alcanzaré la felicidad. Me dejaré llevar por ese nuevo sentimiento, buscaré ocultarte tan lejos que el olvido te encuentre y se adueñe de ti. Espero que seas feliz, por lo maravilloso que me sentí amándote. _

Él se va a morir. Cansado el corazón de un inútil sufrimiento, de una agonia absurda. Él le dica bsta a la trabajosa tarea de extrañarla. Un suspiro se escapa, mientras su llanto explica cuanto la ama, mientras cadalagrima es un nuevo "te quiero", una estrella que solo brilla para ella.

La piensa, imagina donde está.

_Por suerte, a pesar de no poder olvidarte, esta guerra se llevará lo que queda de mi, por que estos son mis ultimos pensamientos, ahora esoty aquí, en medio del campo de batalla, caído, mi cuerpo y mi alma agonizan y no quiero ni puedo salvarlos. Solo tu, quizás, podrías hacerlo pero creo que ya no hay tiempo. _

_Adiós, por siempre... adiós._

Y muere. Ya no volverá a sentir, sus ojos no volverán a abrirse. Su luz no se encenderá una vez mas.

En su pecho descansa un colgante, con una foto. La ultima que se tomaron juntos. En su corazón descansa su recuerdo.

Ella ríe, quizás por ultima vez en medio de esa guerra. Ha olvidado su antigua aventura con aquel ser que una vez fue su enemigo. Que tonterias infantiles aquellas, y hoy disfruta en brazos de otro hombre la felicidad que tal vez algun dia gozó con él. Quizás es feliz, quizás es solo un apariencia. Pero ella ríe.

Ella está desbordante de alegría, la guerra está casi ganada, y ella al fin lo conoció. Conoció a aquel que esperaba, al que había soñado. Por un instante piensa en el otro, se pregunta donde estará, en que parte del campo de batalla, puesto que él debe estar luchando tambien.

Piensa en él, un poco mas, lo recuerda, daba todo por ella, la amaba tanto. Y entonces entiende. Nadie la amaría como él. Mira a aquel que tiene en frente, y sus ojos no son los que desea ver. Y allí lo deja, corre a buscar a su viejo amor, al unico y mientras corre por el lugar, lleno de cuerpos de uno y otro bando, se da cuenta de que lo ama. Decide decírselo apenas lo encuentre. Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos va, que no vio el rayo de luz verde dirigirse hacia ella, no ve la maldición asesina que la golpea derribándola; y la luz se desvanecepara siempre.

Ahora, ella susurra palabras en su oido. Felices ambos, juntos por siempre, se aman mucho mas que antes.

_**Owari**_

_Santo Shakka de Virgo!Los maté a ambos...Ohhh por Dios...¿que he hecho? lo injusta que es la vida. Bueno, espero q esto les enseñe a apreciar a las personas que tienen al lado, por que a veces no lo hacemos y cuando nos damos cuenta ya es tarde, aunque, como ven,no resistí la tentación y, de alguna manera, consiguieron quedarse juntos. Espero que les haya gustado, seee, se que es un chacho triste pero si de finales felices se trata, mi otro fic (y esto no es propaganda lo juro) llamado "Si falta el amor" lo tiene. Please, dejen reviews._

_Bien, nos vemos, suerte a todos._

_Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma_


End file.
